Frozenlands
by danniaveronica.aguirregarnica
Summary: ¿Así que quieres oír otra historia?, bien, todo comenzó con 4 buscadores de la camara y una chica llamada Jackie la bella


_¿Así que quieres oír otra historia?, bien, todo comenzó cuando la segunda cámara fue destruida, Hyperion estaba furioso por la muerte de su líder, mientras que los buscadores de la cámara trataban de traer la tranquilidad a Pandora, todos hacían su trabajo normalmente, pero nadie sabía que Hyperion tenía algo bajo la manga, el eridio sirve de muchas cosas, una de ellas es poder traer a alguien a la vida_

_Pero no creas que es revivirlo, no, Hyperion no quería que su jefe volviera a la vida, ellos querían hacerlo en alguien más fuerte, además su eridio se vio afectado después de la destrucción de la segunda cámara, es por eso que solo lo clonaron_

_Creando así a la bella Jackie_

_Cuando Jackie fue creada, su primer mandato fue buscar más eridio, aunque ella supiera que el eridio no podía volver a ser visto, todos hicieron cas a sus órdenes, estuvieron extrayendo eridio por meses, cuando descubrieron algo sorprendente…_

_La existencia de una tercera cámara _

_Cuando esto se supo en los demás planetas, no se espero y muchos guerreros llegaron a Pandora, todos buscando lo mismo, pero encontrando nada, ahí entran nuestros 4 invitados especiales_

_Los nuevos buscadores de la cámara_

_El comienzo de la historia_

Elsa caminaba por la enorme biblioteca de la ciudad, buscaba algún libro que le sirviera, pero no había nada, solo venían libros de cuentos de hadas, era lo que menos necesitaba ahora, busco un poco más, con el paso de las hora se rindió

Lo que tanto buscaba era algún libro sobre sirenas, pero no había nada, lo más cercano que había encontrado sobre sirenas era sobre esa vieja leyenda de la cámara, pero eso no le importaba mucho por ahora

Camino fuera de la biblioteca, miro la hora por el enorme reloj de la ciudad, abrió los ojos sorprendida, se estaba haciendo tarde para su trabajo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su lugar de trabajo, se maldecía por perder el tiempo en una vieja biblioteca, pero para ella era muy importante encontrar más información de las tales sirenas

¿Por qué?, simplemente, ella es una sirena, quería encontrar lo que más pudiera sobre las sirenas, hace pocos meses escucho la leyenda de un señor, en el que decía que las sirenas tenían poderes sobrenaturales, mas ese señor no parecía saber nada mas, y por más que ella le preguntara a todo mundo y buscara algún libro sobre ellas, no había nada y poco a poco comenzaba a rendirse sobre ellas

Sí, yo vi una sirena cuando fui a Pandora-paró en seco, volteo a ver el proveniente de la voz, una chica con un parche en el ojo-iba en un auto, matando esos malditos y molesto skags, cuando ella apareció, pelirroja, sin armas, trate de decirle algo, pero se fue al instante-dijo de nuevo la chica

¿Enserio viste una sirena?-pregunto Elsa, acercándose a la chica, la chica volteo y le sonrió

Si, era lo más hermoso y magnifico que he visto en mi vida, solo imagina ver una mujer, con alas de fuego, justo en frente de ti-Elsa lo imagino, era asombroso

¿Dices que está en Pandora?-pregunto

Si, si piensas ir a ese lugar, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, ese lugar es demasiado peligroso-Elsa asintió

Si, gracias-dicho es, se fue prácticamente volando, no podía llegar tarde a su trabajo, su jefe no era muy bueno con ella y no podía llegar tarde, más cuando su mismo jefe era el presidente

La chica solo se quedo viendo como Elsa salía volando, una sonrisa adornando su cara, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero sentía que esa chica tenía algo especial y ella lo descubriría

Elsa entro en la enorme mansión, había llegado justo a tiempo, estaba jadeando, necesitaba recuperar el aire, se quedo unos minutos así hasta que se sintió un poco mejor, levanto la mirada, encontrándose con el mismísimo presidente, se paro derecha, viéndolo, el la veía con el ceño fruncido

Señorita Elsa, necesito hablar con usted-dijo el fríamente, Elsa sintió un escalofrió en su espalda-venga-ella lo siguió, entraron a su oficina, ella paso primero y luego el entro, cerrando la puerta-tome asiento-se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio del presidente, el presidente se sentó frente a ella-como sabrá tengo una hija ¿lo sabe?-ella asintió, era la pregunta más obvia que había preguntado, todo el mundo conocía a la hija del presidente-bueno, no quiero dar explicaciones, solo le diré, ella huyo, al parecer se dirigió a Pandora, he enviado a muchos soldados para que la busquen, pero todos son una bola de inútiles y no han podido sobrevivir ni siquiera un día, he escuchado por ahí que usted es buena con las armas ¿cierto?

Soy algo buena-dijo Ella, algo sorprendida por que alguien hablara sobre ella

Bien, entonces usted será mandada a Pandora, para encontrar a mi hija-dijo el presidente

Pero…-intento excusarse, pero fue interrumpida

Nada de pero, saldrá mañana por la mañana, puede ir al cuartel, el comandante le dará lo suficiente para sobrevivir en Pandora, se puede retirar

Elsa se levanto de su asiento, no podía rechazar al presidente, sabía muy bien que las personas que rechazaban sus ordenes no volvían a ver la luz, camino fuera, ahora tenía que dirigirse al cuartel, por suerte no era muy lejos, serian 5 minutos, el presidente había cambiado el cuartel, por si alguien atacaba al presidente, fácilmente lo protegerían, era algo absurdo, pero todos tenían que respetar sus decisiones

Camino fuera de la mansión, dirigiéndose hacia el cuartel, unos minutos después ya estaba afuera, dos soldados en la entrada

¿Quién es y para que viene?-pregunto uno de los soldados

El presidente me envió-dijo ella, los dos soldados se vieron y asistieron

Venga-dijo uno de los soldados, ella lo siguió, entraron al cuartel, el se dirigió hacia una puerta al final del enorme cuarto, abrió la puerta y dejo a Elsa pasar, ella paso y luego él paso-señor comandante-dijo el soldado fuerte y claro, parándose derecho y una mano en su frente, en forma de saludo-esta chica fue enviada por el presidente

Puede retirarse-con eso, el soldado se fue rápidamente-y bien, Elsa, ¿cierto?-ella asintió-bien, el presidente te envió para que te de armamento para el tiempo que estarás en Pandora-el comandante se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia una puerta al lado de la habitación, abrió la puerta y entro, después de unos minutos salió con algo en las manos, se acerco a su escritorio y dejo ahí lo que tenía en las manos-tenga-le entrego un arma a Elsa, ella la tomo, viéndola detenidamente-es un arma elemental, podría electrificar a sus enemigos al dispararles, no es la mejor, pero le servirá mucho en su viaje-dijo el comandante, luego tomo el otro objeto-tenga, es un escudo, la protegerá bien-ella lo tomo y lo puso en su cintura, al momento sintió como el escudo hacia efecto-es todo se puede retirar-dijo el comandante, volviendo a sus asuntos, ella salió de ahí y se dirigió a su casa, lo peor de todo esto sería despedirse de sus padres, ninguno había salido de Arendal, ella sería la primera en viajar a otro planeta

Cuando llego, entro y camino hacia la cocina, su madre estaba cocinando algo

Ya llegue-dijo ella, su madre dio un pequeño salto y la volteo a ver

Hola hija-dijo la señora, se acerco a su hija y le dio un abrazo

Hola madre-dijo Elsa, luego sintió como alguien más se unía al abrazo-hola padre

Hola hija-dijo su padre, rompieron el abrazo y su madre empezó a servir la cena, luego la puso por la mesa-¿Cómo te fue hoy?-pregunto su padre, los tres ya estaban sentado en la mesa

Bien-dijo ella, tomando un trozo de su comida, suspiro, sabía que les tenía que decir la noticia, pero no estaba lista, tomo todo el valor que podía y hablo-padre, madre, hay algo que tengo que decirles-sus padres la vieron, preocupados

¿Qué pasa hija?-pregunto su madre, preocupada

Recuerdan a la hija del presidente ¿cierto?-los dos asintieron-ella huyo de su hogar y el presidente me dio una... digamos que misión-dijo, luego se quedo callada, sus dos padres empezaron a imaginarse un millón de cosas, el presidente no era una buena persona y todo lo que venía de él no era bueno, eso es algo que los dos sabían muy bien

¿Qué tipo de misión?-pregunto su padre

Mañana viajare a Pandora y no sé si volveré-dijo mirando al suelo, escucho como algo caía, volteo a ver a su madre, su tenedor había caído

¿Adónde vas a ir?-pregunto ella, Elsa no contesto, su madre empezó a llorar, ella sabía lo que era Pandora, muchos de sus amigos habían ido y muy pocos regresados, aunque todos heridos y ninguno volvió a ser lo mismo desde eso, ella no quería que eso pasara con su hija, ella era pequeña como para sufrir eso

¿Cuándo vas a irte?-pregunto su padre

Mañana en la mañana-contesta Elsa, su padre se acerco a su madre, la abrazo, los dos voltearon a verla

Hija, no puedes ir a Pandora-dijo su madre

Pero tienes que ir-dijo su padre, su madre volteo a verlo, el suspiro-son ordenes del presidente, sabes lo que pasa si no las cumples-dijo su padre, volteando a ver a su madre, ella lo abrazo

Tal vez si hablamos con el…

No, tu sabes que él no cambiara su decisión-interrumpió su padre a su madre-Elsa, te dejaremos ir, no porque queramos, sino porque no tenemos otra opción

Con eso la conversación termino y todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos

Elsa estaba en su habitación, preparando lo que necesitara para su viaje, guardo un poco de ropa en una maleta y después se acostó en su cama, pronto iniciaría su viaje y no quería llegar tarde por la mañana

Al siguiente día, se despertó más temprano de lo usual, o más bien dicho la despertaron, sus padres entraron a su habitación muy temprano y la sacaron de su cama a la fuerza

Ahora se encontraban caminando hacia la presidencia, cuando llegaron el presidente los esperaba afuera, dos soldados detrás de el

Buenos días-dijo el presidente

Buenos días-dijeron sus padres

La nave esta lista-dijo un soldado, acercándose al grupo

Bien, dígale al capitán que estaremos ahí en un minuto-el soldado se fue de ahí, el presidente volteo a ver Elsa y sus padres-les dare unos minutos en privado-camino por donde se fue el soldado

Hija-su padre suspiro antes de hablar-te amamos y esperamos que puedas regresar de ese lugar-abrazo a su hija, su madre hizo lo mismo, los tres se quedaron así por unos segundos

Yo también los amo y no se preocupen, regresare más pronto de lo que ustedes creen-dijo Elsa, después los tres comenzaron a caminar por donde el presidente habia ido, llegaron y lo primero que vieron fue una enorme nave

Por aquí-dijo un soldado, lo siguieron-ustedes tendrán que quedarse aquí-dijo el soldado, sus padres le dieron un último abrazo a su hija, después el soldado la llevo a un cuarto

Señorita Elsa, nosotros la acompañaremos-dijo un hombre castaño, a su lado habia una mujer castaña

¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto Elsa

Mi nombre es Bella-dijo la mujer

Mi nombre es Adam-dijo el hombre-aunque muchos me dice bestia-añadió, la mujer solo rodo los ojos

Nosotros la llevaremos hasta Pandora, pero no nos quedaremos con usted-dijo Bella-después de que baje de nuestra nave, usted estará sola

Bella, me gustaría que le explicaras todo aquí, pero hay que irnos ya-dijo Adam, saliendo de la habitacion y caminando hacia la nave, las dos comenzaron a caminar, entraron a la nave, Elsa vio por el rabillo del ojo a sus padres, su madre llorando y su padre consolándola, se sintió mal al tener que ir, pero no podía negarse a hacer algo que el presidente le pidiera

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la nave, Bella tomo asiento frente a ella y Adam se sentó al lado de Bella, volteo a ver por la ventana, sus padres seguían ahí, quiso verlos más tiempo, pero la nave despego y en menos de un segundo sus padres ya no estaban, veía hacia afuera, el planeta se hacía cada vez más pequeño mientras los minutos pasaban, cuando ya no pudo ver más su hogar, despego la vista de la ventana y vio hacia el frente

Demonios-escucho a Adam, volteo a verlo

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Bella

Los motores, es tan dañados, necesitamos arreglarlos urgentemente, o sino…-no pudo terminar la frase, la nave empezó a caer

Elsa quería gritar, pero nada salía de su boca, todo pasaba tan rápido, solo sintió como todo salto y un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, su vista se nublo, lo último que vio fue a Adam y a Bella en el suelo

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?, bueno, este es un crossover de el juego Borderlands y Frozen, aunque prefiero solo ponerlo en la categoria de Frozen, también van a aparecer mas personajes de Disney y de otras compañías espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo**


End file.
